


Absolution

by Mordu



Series: Cleric of Death [1]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Canon Divergent, F/M, Origin Story, Transgender
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-06-01 07:51:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6509326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mordu/pseuds/Mordu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The origin of the Cleric of Death, up until the day of his death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Birth - Departure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There once was a creepy little girl named Evangeline.

Born in Ionia to Meredith and Vincent, Eva (short for Evangeline) was raised as a priest and a healer. She surpassed peers and teachers alike, finishing first in all of her classes. The teachings of the church did not interest her, nor did the healing magic, so she would seek other hobbies.

The young priest’s family was wealthy, but even the rich were not shielded from disease. Her younger sister became very ill, bound to her bed until the day she would die. In the last weeks of her death, dementia began to set in. Eva watched over her closely, trying her best to make her sister’s last days as comfortable as they could be.

The dying girl’s scrambled ranting began to make some sort of sense. Though she showed no emotion, her words were _fearful_. She spoke of a creature trying to take her soul, stabbing her with its sharpened claws and whispering in her ear. Eva tried to tell her parents that her sister was truly suffering, but they wouldn't listen. There was nothing they could do for her, the sickness had taken hold in her brain and soon it would take her life. Euthanizing her was considered, but the family continued praying to their gods, as if a miracle would happen.

Frustrated, Eva continued to watch over her sister. Her words began more and more convoluted by the day, but still Eva would listen. She began a diary, writing down anything interesting her sister might have said. It kept her busy, when her schoolwork was not enough.

Eventually the ranting became so jumbled that there was no point in recording it. Eva visited her dying sister less every day, spending time alone instead of with her grieving family. It was on the night that her ill-ridden sister became quiet that she did return again.

She was not dead, but one would have sworn her life had been taken. The girl’s heart had slowed, her breath had become fleeting. Exhausted, Eva laid her head down next to her sister’s, her mind beginning to drift off to sleep. She had a feeling that her sister would be gone by morning, but she did not weep.

A voice in the blackest of night awoke her from her slumber. Eva stirred, figuring it was her mother. As it spoke again, she recognized it as her sister’s. Her eyes shot open, she sat up swiftly. Before her, the once lifeless body of her sister sat upright.

Eva reached out to touch her, hoping this was all not just a dream. Her sister did not look down at her, and instead began to speak, her voice just barely above a whisper. At first she spoke so quickly that it could not be read, but it began to slow. “…blessed be the land of the dead, blessed be the Matron of undying. Carry my soul and leave my body behind, take my being and let me be of you; let me be of your glory. I give her my breath, my hands, my voice. Let my spirit be free of its burden.” As her words ended, evidently so did her life. Her now lifeless body fell back onto the bed, and became still.

The young Eva rushed to her parents to tell them of what had happened, but they dismissed it as a dream, and immediately went to the side of their daughter’s corpse. She was buried that morning, with the memorial in the evening.

Eva hid her grief, trying to appear strong for her lamenting family. Her emotions gathered in her chest, causing her great stress. In an attempt to dispel the feeling, she decided to visit the grave of her lost sibling. At first she felt strange, gazing down at the coffin that contained her sister’s body. She sat in the mausoleum for a long while, unsure as to what she should do. And so, she began to sing, just as she did to her sister when she was but an infant.

For hours she sang tune after tune, losing all sense of time, until her parents burst through the doors, worried. Eva had been missing almost all day. Though she didn’t want to leave, she was forced to return home.

Her new schooling left her with less chances to visit her sister’s gravesite, but she returned whenever possible. She would bring her schoolbooks with her to the mausoleum, sitting down on the floor and reading her homework aloud, as if her sibling was listening in. Because of this, she confided only in her sister, and almost entirely refused to communicate with the living.

However, just as she had began to heal, her parents decided it was time to leave their home. Still stricken with grief, they moved to a new home across the island. Eva begged and begged for them to let her stay with her grandparents, but they refused. There was better schooling in their new area; Their now only daughter was to be her best.

She fell deep into a depression, feeling unable to express herself through normal means now that her outlet had been removed. She wandered the nearby forest aimlessly, neglecting her schoolwork. From that forest, she began to collect the corpses of dead animals that she’d found, treating them as if they were her pets, and giving them all names. The hollow base of a tree served as her sanctuary.

That was, until she came across the corpse of a human. Though frightened, she dragged the body back to her haven. Examining it, she found no blood or bruises aside from the ones brought on by the process of decay, so she concluded that he’d died of natural causes. He was much older than she, by several decades at least, with greying hair and wrinkled skin. Despite his unsavory appearance, she began to treat him in the same way she treated her sister before.

Her new friend, which she had named Alan, became the replacement for her sister. Immediately her mood began to improve, and she began her studies once more. Like before, she shot past her peers in her work, a star pupil. And yet, she was outcast. Her ability to continue conversation was lacking in all departments, and she had trouble making friends, if she even tried at all. She was rarely ever at her home unless for dinner.

Eventually, the stink of the man’s body became too great for even her to stand, despite her attempts to mask it using spells. Eva dragged his body back into the middle of the forest, lifting her seals as she waved goodbye to her dear friend. The animals picked his bones clear that night, but before she could bury his remains, they were discovered, and taken away. There was nothing to point back to Eva as a suspect, so she was not questioned.

It was then in her life she began working as an assistant healer, helping tend to ailments and wounds alike. However, she did not do her job as requested, and instead, began to let her patients perish. She watched closely over their last moments, cherishing their last breath as if it were her first. Her crimes went unnoticed, and therefore unpunished; Her years of isolation made her an excellent liar, and given her the ability to move through the shadows.

Soon, she became bored of her work, and although she did not leave, she began to take more time off. Returning to her abode in the forest, she began to ponder her path in life. Healing was not her passion, that much was obvious. She enjoyed music, but not enough to pursue it as a career. Every path that laid ahead of her looked as bleak and boring as the last. She wanted to get away from her family, and leave the island of Ionia behind.

Her lack of motivation angered her parents beyond imagination. In a fit of rage, her mother expressed that she would have preferred Eva to have died, rather than her sister. Most would have been devastated, but she was amused.

She considered committing suicide, if only to further spite her parents. They were not kind, and although they showed her the love she needed, it did not interest her. If she were to die, she could see what world her sister was in. This excited her, but it was not what she wanted, ultimately. Most of all, she wanted to see what would happen if she were to die. Would her parents still think the same, and be happy that she had passed on?

It took her several months, but finally the perfect patient showed up. She looked almost exactly like Eva did, thin and frail. Eva insisted on caring for her, saying that she resembled her dead sister, and so they let her. The girl died several days later, and her corpse was put to rest in a mausoleum much like the one Eva’s sister had been put in. There had not been an autopsy of any sort; Eva had tricked them into thinking she had some sort of incurable disease, and that opening up the body would expose them to her toxic blood. Seeing as how Eva was one of the best healers in all of the school, they believed her outright.

A day after the memorial, Eva returned to the girl’s grave to retrieve her body. She dressed it in her own clothes, even gave it one of her favorite satchels, and, setting it in the center of the town, she stabbed a knife into the girl’s torso several times. Seeing as how the cuts did not produce blood, and therefore would not appear correct, she cut her wrists, meticulously painting the scene to look real.

Returning to her forest home, she dressed herself in new clothes, ones that she had bought for the occasion. A new identity was created for her, that of a male. Her ability to sing made it easy to mask her voice, and she wore bandages tight around her chest for it to appear flatter. She chose a name not too far from her own, so that if she was called, she could easily recognize it.

She returned to the town the next morning as a nomad named Aven, and promptly went to greet her parents under her new identity, introducing herself at her own funeral. Their sorrow and anguish did not pluck a single one of her heartstrings; Rather, she felt prideful. There were a good number of people attending her funeral, but she knew better than to call them her friends. They spoke lies of her, telling false stories of how generous and caring she was. It was as if they were creating memories just for the sake of it, to make people feel sorry for her. No one liked it when good people died, but she was far from good.

She kept up her disguise for several weeks, going to work at the cemetary as a groundskeeper. She visited the grave of “Evangeline” very often, sometimes finding flowers and gifts left for her, which she took, and cherished falsely.

Eventually, she became bored with her escapades, and decided to confess. Simply another part of her “experiment”, as she called it. Returning to her parents, she spoke in her usual voice. It took only a moment for them to notice, but their reaction was not out of relief, but hatred. Eva hadn’t honestly expected them to react in such a way, but alas.

Because she had defiled a corpse, the order of Ionia gave her a choice: Exile, or death. As much as she wanted to see what was behind the veil of death, she’d gotten exactly what she wanted, freedom. The next morning she was ferried to the mainland, where she began a new life.

With that life, she took on a new identity. Calling herself by the name of a man felt better, somehow. The name Aven had become natural to her, and she felt comfortable using his voice. Binding her chest felt secure, and the more masculine clothes fit her body better. Her grandmother had always taught her to embrace what brought her comfort, even if others found it strange. Eva had always held those words dear to her.

 


	2. Life, Love, and Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And he fell madly in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is quite a bit of a jump into the future, and details his meeting with the lovely Lady Claudia.

Another day, another trip to the library of Demacia. Aven would resume his studies, gathering up an armful of books to skim through. Today, he'd found several books on folklore revolving around The Shadow Isles. The first book looked weathered and old, its spine was broken in several spots and a few of the pages were falling out. The faded image on the cover featured a strange centaur-like beast, clad in armor and wielding a sharp halberd. Though the creature looked fierce, it was drawn in a rather cartoonish style. Unfortunately, most of the books regarding the Isles were all just silly stories meant to scare children. Even so, he wanted to gather as much information as possible. After all, most fairy tales were at least somewhat true.

After he had loaded himself up with a pile of books, he began making his way back to his favorite corner. He held the books to his chest, keeping them in place with his chin. His steps were delicate, trying not to tip over the tower of books, nor set off his balance. Rounding the corner he collided with another person, falling back and dropping the armful of literature. The books scatter across the floor, and he scrambled to gather them again.

A thin hand reaches for his shoulder, "Are you alright, sir?" He glances up, his eyes meeting the form of a young woman with long dark hair and piercing blue eyes. He had never really cared for women... but she was downright gorgeous.

"I-I uh..." He couldn't help but to stutter in her presence. "Y-Yes, I'm fine." He quickly glances back down to avert his gaze, but she kneels down next to him, smiling.

"Let me help you with these." She begins gathering the books as he stares at her dumbfounded, glancing over the titles. "Mm, reading up on the Isles, I see." She stops, picking up one of the books. "This one is good, but it's missing a lot of its pages."

He returns to lucidity, glancing at the book she held. The picture of the centaur stares back, but his eyes wander back up to her face. The priest could feel his face burning in embarrassment.

The woman suddenly brings her hand to his face, cupping his chin and running her finger over his cheek softly. "Are you sure you're okay, dear?"

He could feel his entire body shiver in delight as she touched him, her silky smooth fingers like icy feathers on his skin. His cheeks burned even brighter, and although he opened his mouth to speak, his words just would not come out.

She smiles a bit, "Mm, I think you'll be fine." She removes her hand, "Well, if you need any help, don't be afraid to ask." Carefully she sets down the books in a neat stack, standing up and turning away.

The priest finally catches his breath, "W-Wait, miss...?"

She turns back his way, her cloak fluttering. "Hm?"

"Could I perhaps ask you some things about the Isles? I'm... researching them." He gathers himself, finally standing up.

She smiles a little, "Sure, I'd be glad to help." She holds out her hand, "I'm Claudia. And yourself?"

"Aven." He says simply, taking her hand. Touching her felt literally magical... Was she some sort of sorceress? Hopefully not a siren, or a succubus...

"A pleasure to meet you. It's always nice to chat with another enthusiast." She takes half of the stack, handing it to him before taking the other half. "Where shall we sit?"

The priest held the books to his chest carefully, glancing around. "I like sitting in the back corner, if you don't mind."

"Sure, sounds fine." She began walking back to the mentioned area, taking a seat on one of the plush couches. The priest follows suit, sitting across from her and setting the books on the table between them. "So, where would you like to start?"

The two talk for hours about the Isles. Since this was something he was interested in, he was temporarily able to suppress his terrible attraction to her. He was asexual, but that didn't keep him from thinking someone was unfathomably beautiful and charming. That also didn't mean he would turn down any of her advances, if she did make any.

Soon the sky outside began to darken, and they collectively decided to meet up in the morning.

"See you tomorrow, then?" Claudia says with a grin, taking the priest's hand in her own.

He looks away sheepishly, "Yes, definitely."

"Mm, great!" She leans in, placing a quick kiss on each of his cheeks. Those kind of mannerisms were normally reserved for Ionians, so he wasn't really used to it. He could feel his face burning again. "Sleep well, Aven." She brings her hood up over her face, shooting him one more glance before walking away.

He takes a moment to gather his belongings, fetching his shoulder bag and tossing it over his shoulder. Giving a small wave to the few at the front desk, he strides out the door. He'd taken up residence close to the library on purpose, so his walk was brief.

As he entered his room, a wave of fatigue hit him. He'd been ignoring it all this time, but now in the comfort of his chambers, it was impossible to dismiss. He quickly headed to bed, completely ignoring his usual nightly rituals for the sake of sleep. Just as quick as he got comfortable, his mind drifted off.

The first thing that appeared to him in his dreams, was her face. Claudia. She was gorgeous. Even before her lips began to move, he could hear her angelic voice. Such bliss, hearing her soft whispers. He could hear them perfectly, but the words evaded him. All except for one...

"Seek."

Her form would disappear, to be replaced with nothing but darkness. No, there was something there... His eyes just hadn't adjusted to the darkness. This was such a vivid dream that he could actually feel himself blink; As he did, the landscape before him became clear.

Before him sat the image of a dilapidated wasteland. The green sky above cast a dull light down on the blackened earth below, illuminating the silhouettes of the twisted trees and crumbling ruins. Though all seemed still, the distant horizon was alive and writhing. He shivered as a cold breeze swept past him, whispering his name. But... It wasn't his name. It was something else entirely.

"Karthus. Seek."

The horizon was not alive with beings... but with mist. It rolled towards him like a stampede of obsidian horses, writhing and thrashing as they threatened to tear him down. The emotion that gripped his heart was not fear... but longing. Gazing at the mist that would engulf him, he felt a burning in his chest that he recognized only to be yearning.

"Yes. Come for me." The voice that came from his mouth was alien to him, but he ignored it. He took a step forward, his bare feet sinking into the moist soil. The mist was a mere fifty yards away now. He could smell it, but the scent was indescribable. Breathing deep, his eyes felt heavy. He felt no fear, closing his eyes as the mist surrounded him. But as it did... his body was lost. All physical sensations were completely erased, and his core was left with a horrible ache. Again, he heard her voice.

"Seek."

And then, nothing.


	3. Human Nature

He awoke from his rest, feeling more drained than usual. A quick glance out the window told him that it was already mid-day, and that he was to meet with Claudia very soon. He'd slept for at least twelve hours, but he still felt tired... And then he recalled the dream. Odd, considering dreams meant deep sleep. He decided not to question it.

The priest barely bothered to tidy himself, running a brush through his long hair and dressing himself in a new set of clothes. He fetched his shoulder bag, stepping out the door and locking it behind him. Making his way into the library, his eyes wandered around the space, searching for Claudia. He assumed that she'd be in the back, where they sat yesterday.

Ignoring the odd stares from the other patrons, he begins to walk to the back, the heels on his boots clacking against the wooden floor. As he rounded the corner, their eyes met. Her expression quickly changed from pleased to concerned.

"Are you okay?" She stood up, approaching him slowly. He could feel her eyes scanning over his face. Reaching up, he places his fingers across his lips. As he pulls his hand away, all lucidity he'd been missing was suddenly returned to him.

The lower half of his face was near covered in blood, most of it fresh, probably from a nosebleed. That part was still unclear. He could suddenly smell it, and taste it... The flavor was overwhelming. He stumbled back, letting out a started cry. His heart was pounding and he felt faint...

Just as he begins to act, she reaches up to touch his face. She'd retrieved a handkerchief, and was now dabbing it along his face. "Hey, calm down, it's alright." Her free hand pulled him close by the hip, holding him there firmly despite his attempt to turn away. "Here, come sit down." She takes his hand, leading him over to a chair and sitting him down.

Claudia turns away for a quick moment, dragging her chair over next to his. Sitting on the edge of it she leans over towards him, her cold hand bringing his face closer to hers. "What happened?"

"I... had a strange dream..." His voice was barely above a whisper, half-lidded eyes watching her closely. "A-About the Isles."

She licks her thumb, smudging it across his skin in an attempt to remove the red stains. "I figured you would."

"...What?"

"Mhm, there's a phenomenon regarding the Shadow Isles that makes people have visions. Basically, if you talk about them a lot, you'll start having weird dreams, and sometimes even hallucinations." As she spoke, she continued cleaning his face, much like some sort of nurse or caretaker. "You know the Harrowing? It's basically just an extension of that. Around that time of year, for whatever reason, people just start going crazy with talk of the Isles. For a good couple of weeks, everyone gets the spooks. No one really knows why it happens."

She places her hands on his cheeks, her fingertips resting on his neck. "Mm, I think I got it all." Turning around, she folds the tiny cloth into a tight square, stashing it away in her bag. "I expected it to happen, especially since you said you were researching them."

"And you didn't... warn me?"

"To be honest, I thought you'd want to experience it yourself. Sorry I didn't say anything. I didn't expect them to uh, do this." She folds her hands in her lap, still studying him.

"N-No, it's fine..." The dream itself wasn't unpleasant, in fact quite the opposite. He found that rather strange, considering this place was rumored to be filled with nightmares.

"So what was it like?" She pipes up, pursing her lips.

"It was... quite vague." He paused for a moment to collect his thoughts. "I could hear a voice..." Her voice. "...calling for me. It told me to seek, seek..."

"What did you see?"

"I was there, on the shore. I saw... The Black Mist. It came for me." In the books, The Black Mist was said to be instant death. It carried the creatures of the Isles to the mainland and back.

"Did it call your name?"

He glanced away, licking his lips. "Yes, but... it was not my name. And yet, I answered."

She looked puzzled by his response. "Then who's name was it? What did it say?"

As much as he tried, he couldn't recall the name. "I... don't remember. I'm sorry."

"Mm, no, that's fine. Just odd that it would call you something else. It's normally pretty spot-on." She sits back in her chair, crossing her arms.

He glances up at her, his eyes scanning over her outfit. She wore a black sleeveless top with a window in the middle that showed more than enough cleavage. Most men would have stared intently at that, surely, but he was not most men, in any regard. At her waist she wore a long, flowing skirt, with multiple cuts that ran up the entire length of the obsidian garment. Beneath that, a pair of sheer stockings hugged her legs, held up by a garter belt. One thing he noticed immediately was the size of her waist; It was much too small to be natural, so he assumed she was wearing a tightlaced corset beneath her top.

Surely, she'd noticed him staring for that long. In his mindless daze he'd simply lost track of time; That nosebleed sure did a number on him.

"Anyway, I'm glad you're alright now. Again, wasn't expecting all the blood." She smiles warmly, tucking her hair behind her ear. "Did you eat anything before you left? You're looking pretty pale."

My, she was rather perceptive... And caring. Those twon things normally didn't exist in the same person, he had found. "N-No, I didn't. I woke up pretty late."

"Mm, I figured. Those dreams tend to mess with your sleep schedule." Turning to reach into her bag again, she withdraws a parcel, wrapped in cloth. "Here, eat some of this." Claudia unties the knot at the top, removing the cloth and presenting the box to him.

"I-I couldn't, but thank you..." He raises a hand in protest, smiling.

"No no, I insist." The box is shoved into his chest, forcing him to grab it.

He glances up to look at her, his mouth slightly agape. "Are you sure? I-I don't want to-"

"Eat." She scolds, sitting back in her chair once more and crossing her arms. "We're not going to get anywhere with you being all lightheaded."

Exhaling, he smiles at her again, glancing down at the box. "You're right, thank you." Upon removing the lid, he's surprised to see something very familiar. Just like something out of his home town, the box is filled with rice, an assortment of vegetables, and fish. Tempura, sashimi, sushi... All of it looked incredible.

Fetching the pair of ever familiar chopsticks on the side, he begins eating, stopping only to breathe for a moment. "Mm, this is wonderful..." It tasted like home, which made him a little nostalgic. "How'd you learn to make this?"

"My family is Ionian." She says with a smile, "I'm glad you like it. Figured you would."

He nods, "Yes, very much." It doesn't take him long to polish off the rest of the box, setting the utensils and lid back in place before handing it back.

"So, miss Claudia." As she takes the box from his hands, he sits back in his seat, folding his hands in his lap. "You should tell me about yourself."

She takes a moment to stuff the box back in her bag, crossing her legs as she turns back to him. "I'm an open book. What do you want to know?"

"Well, tell me about your family. Where are you from? What do you do?"

"My family is from Ionia, but I was born here." She reaches up to run a hand through her dark hair, her lips upturning in a smile. "I don't think you want to know what I do."

He raises an eyebrow at her. "Au contraire. An open book reveals all its secrets, does it not?" For what reason did she have to hide her profession? Besides the obvious, of course. If she were a mercenary or an assassin, she probably wouldn't want it to be public knowledge.

"You are a holy priest, are you not?" She quips, still smiling. "My job is rather... arcane."

"Are you afraid I might judge you? After all the kindness you've shown, and all the knowledge you've shared? Please, child. I insist."

Claudia uncrosses her legs, leaning in slightly. "Fine, if you must know... I'm a special kind of healer."

"Oh? And what, pray tell, is so arcane about that?"

"Because I heal with sex."

His entire thought process came to a halt. Did he hear that correctly? He'd heard of physical healing before, but this was something new entirely. "I... excuse me?"

She scoffs, sitting back in her seat and turning her head away, a rather sour expression plaguing her gentle features. "Pff, thought so. I told you you didn't want to know."

He swallows hard, "I... never said that." This causes her to glance back over to him. "In fact, I'm rather intrigued as to how that all works."

Her smile returns. "Well, you know how physical healing works, right?"

Aha, so he was right to compare the two. "Yes, I am familiar with it."

"Alright, so whether you like it or not, sex is emotional. Good sex is, at least. Since it's already a physical act, the mana can be generated through touch, but since the element of emotion is added in, it also begins to heal the mind. Not only will your body feel better, you'll get a sense of clarity. It balances out the chemicals in the brain, making it easier to process information, focus clearly, and stay on track." She sounded like she really enjoyed the subject; He could hear the emotion in her voice. "Except..." Her tone suddenly shifted down. "It's not very popular. For obvious reasons."

"I mean no offense by this, but if this practice is not widely accepted, why do you intend on following this same path?"

"Because I'm fuckin' good at it, that's why!" There it was, that genuine emotion. She'd developed a bit of an accent in times of passion, but he couldn't quite pick up on where it was from. "S-Sorry."

"No no, don't apologize." Her response made him smile. He loved seeing people so... devoted to their work.

"I mean... If you're good at something, you should just go for it. Do what makes you happy, and all that."

"I agree wholeheartedly."

She sighs, "It's just... hard to find customers. In fact, it's hard to find anyone that will take me seriously."

"Mm, I'm sure you get a lot of disparagement from others." His smile faded with hers.

Claudia nods, her gaze lowering. "Yeah, unfortunately."

"I strongly believe that good things come to good people. It might take some time, but you'll get what you deserve one day, Claudia."

She rolls her eyes, "Yeah, you would say that. No offense, but I don't think you have room to talk."

"I... don't follow."

Again her eyes rise to meet him. "Don't play that with me. I know you're rich as all hell."

How she'd gotten that impression, he had no idea. He didn't dress particularly well, and although he was well-kept, so was she. However, her impression was not incorrect, as he was rather wealthy. "I... right. You're right."

The two sat in silence for a good moment. "Anyway, uh, what do you think about my practice?" She finally says, looking away.

"I think it sounds wonderful." These words brought a smile to her lips, which again, brought one to his.

"Really? You're not just... saying that, right?"

"I am not one to inspire false hopes. I think your practice sounds innovative and unique." Her smile only widened as he continued. "However, I think you should perhaps consider finding a new place of practice. Demacia isn't very... open minded."

"Pfft, tell me about it. My family thinks I'm a whore."

He laughs a little, "In a way, you are."

Her facial expression told him that she did not like that response, however. "I am not a fucking whore."

The priest held his breath, "I-I'm sorry."

Claudia exhales, laying her head back into the chair. "I hate that word."

He glanced away again, at a loss for what to say.

"There doesn't even have to be any penetration, or even fluid exchange. Sex is... more than just that. It's about making your partner feel good, physically and mentally." An exasperated sigh escapes her lips, "No one gets that. To them, sex is like, a taboo or something. But in reality, it's just human nature."

Aven nods, still unsure whether to speak or not.

"Sorry for snapping at you." She says, her gaze lowering. "I just really don't like that word... You couldn't have known any better."

"That's quite alright. I don't plan on calling you that, but I will remember it regardless."

"Thanks..." She looks back up to him again, exhaling deeply. "So uh, we should get to talking business, right? I'm sure you didn't come here to hear all about my escapades."

"As much as I indeed would love to... I would like to talk more about this dream, while it's still fresh in my mind."

"Right, yes!" She clasps her hands together excitedly before retrieving a book from her satchel. Flipping through the pages, she turns the book to face him. "Did you see this one?"

The image depicted the same centaur as he'd seen before, though in much more detail. It stood over a figure, presumably a human one, holding its halberd's sharp edge to their throat. It wore an intricate set of armor, with ghastly faces on its lower body's shoulders.

Aven shakes his head, "No, I don't recall seeing that one."

"Mm, didn't think so." She takes the book back, running her fingers over the page. "See, this one you'll probably only see in nightmares."

"You would rather call mine a dream?"

"The only difference between dreams and nightmares is fear. Did you feel scared?"

Come to think of it, he didn't actually recall feeling any fear. "...No."

"Then it was a dream. See, this is how the Isles work. They want your soul; They want everyone's souls. What better way to lure you in, than to persuade you?"

"Persuade?"

"For most people, they promise infinite power, riches, money... That kind of stuff. You said they told you to 'seek'. Now, that's a tiny bit different from the norm, but that's their way of persuading you. It could be because you seek knowledge, or perhaps just because you're really curious. The Shadow Isles KNOW you. They know what you like, and what you want." She flips through the pages, turning it to face him once more. On this page it shows a drawing of the Black Mist. At first glance one would only see the dark clouds, however if one were to squint just a little, the outlines of tortured spectres would appear within the dark image. "Like you did, most people will see the Mist. Basically the Mist can be one of two things. For a dream, it comes normally as a voice, like you said. It'll whisper sweet nothings into your ear, make you feel real good about sacrificing yourself to them. Most likely, it'll be a familiar voice, like a friend, or a family member. However, in nightmares..." She reaches over to flip the page for him. This image of the mist is much more illuminated. In the center of the writhing mass is a naked, human woman. Around her, the shapes in the mist are shown flaying her skin, blood pouring from her wounds. "...the Mist becomes a killer."

She would take the book back, after letting him stare at it for a moment. "So... Why did I have a dream, and not a nightmare?" The priest questions, crossing his arms.

"Some say it's because you have a strong soul. The Isles don't care for weak ones, so they drive them away."

He sits in silent thought for another moment, tapping his finger against his elbow mindlessly. "...And if I give them what they want?"

"They'll kill you." She states firmly, her expression remaining cold. "They'll kill you slowly, and draw the soul out of your barely living body in the most agonizing way possible."

A chill runs up his spine as she speaks. Her once passionate and daring tone had been completely replaced with cold, harsh words.

"So I wouldn't consider it." Claudia says, shrugging a little.

"I'll keep that in mind." Something within him suddenly felt... wrong. As if his soul were a puzzle, and his heart had been placed in the wrong slot; forced into a place it didn't belong, with the edges beginning to fray. He tried to ignore it, thinking it would simply go away, but it remained. Even as they continued to talk, he felt morose.

Soon, the sky outside began to darken. The two didn't even notice; That was, until the need for sustenance became an issue.

Claudia had wandered off for the moment, saying that she needed to stretch her legs, and also return her small stack of books that she'd gathered earlier. The priest laid back in his seat, his eyes falling shut. Still, he felt odd. The feeling couldn't be described by any particular word, he just felt... off. He hoped that it hadn't affected his outward display; He didn't want her worrying about it. As he heard her approach again, he sat up.

"It's already dark out." Claudia says with a smile, bending over to fetch her bag. "I can't believe I lost track of time like that. I'm starving."

"You were the one who insisted on giving me your lunch." He grins, running a hand through his hair.

"Yep, and I don't regret a thing." She suddenly jumps a bit, as if an idea had come to mind. "And I know exactly how you can repay me for my kindness..." Without warning, she plops down in his lap, turning to her side and tossing an arm around his neck. "How 'bout you take me out to dinner, hmm?"

"I uh, sure...?" He had enough money to go around, so that was of no object. "Where would you want to go?"

"Mm, I dunno, where can we go?" She bounces up and down a little in excitement, her smile widening. "I can think of a few places."

"Wherever you want." Being this close to her was strange to him, but he didn't hate it. Normally physical contact was not his forte, but he supposed an exception was needed for someone as generous as her.

"You wanna go somewhere nice? We'll have to find you a new shirt." She places her fingertip upon the bit of blood that had stained his robes.

"If you want, sure."

"Mm, great!" She places a tiny kiss on his cheek, jumping up and tossing her bag over her shoulder. "Hurry up, or I'm gonna have to eat you."

The kiss caught him off guard, but he had no time to react. "Yes, madam." He says mockingly, standing up to follow her. The two walk out of the building together, greeted by the cool outside air as they exit.

"So uh, should we swing by your place first? Unless you want me to dress you." She snickers, her eyes narrowing at him.

"N-No thank you, I don't think I could quite fill out your clothes." He laughs a little, "My room is just a minute away, so I suppose we'll go there first, since you're so set on something fancy." He didn't even know if any of his clothes could be considered formal, but most places didn't really mind anyway. An obvious blood stain was not as widely accepted, however.

"Pfft. I think you'd look great in a corset." She snakes an arm around his waist, pulling it tight. "Men look incredible in them, I think."

The priest couldn't help but to smirk, turning his head away. "Perhaps another time, my dear."

"I'll keep you to that!"


	4. Trust

Passing by the priest's temporary home was nothing notable. His belongings were not interesting, he had nothing to show her. Aven was really quite the boring one, when it came down to it. The only trophies he had from his past conquers were in his own mind, learning experiences from his past. He had been many places, but the only souvenirs he collected were his stories, and he didn't want to bore her with his babbling.

For once, he wanted to impress someone. Glancing at his wardrobe, he picked out his favorite shirt, fingers running across the silken fabric as he withdrew it. With Claudia in the other room, he quickly redressed himself in the garment, adjusting it in front of the mirror for a brief moment before returning to her side.

She greeted him with a grin, "Well well, look at you." She made a sound akin to a cat meowing, following it up with a bubbly laugh. At first, he thought maybe he'd tried too hard, but she quickly embraced him, placing her hands on his hips. "You've got a nice sense of style, there, Aven."

"Ah, why thank you." He said nervously, unsure as what to do in response to her greeting. Before he could decide on anything, she pulled away.

"If you're done gettin' pretty, let's get going." She picked up her bag, turning around swiftly and dashing out into the hall without another word.

Fetching his satchel and tossing it over his shoulder, he glances down to the dresser, noticing that the drawer was slightly ajar. There was nothing in it, which is why he'd never bothered to even open it, but the sight caught him off guard regardless.

Did she rummage through his belongings while he was away? A sinking feeling settled in his throat. She knew he was wealthy, and would probably have no qualms about taking a bit of his gold. He glanced down at his bag, lifting the flap and peeking inside. Sure enough, it looked as if someone had taken the books out, only to replace them in a different fashion. He was meticulous with the way he organized his things.

"Come onnnn!" Her voice from outside the room caught his attention, and he quickly set the flap back into place, making sure to buckle it closed before he left the room to join her. The feeling in his chest remained, no matter how much he tried to ignore it.

"I'm ready, sorry about that." He said, turning around to lock the door behind them. As he turned back around to face her, he was met with a bright smile. Now, that smile didn't warm his heart the way it did earlier, and in fact made him feel worse. He didn't respond to it the way he normally would, and instead shot her a fake smile, hoping it wouldn't alert her that something was amiss. "Shall we?"

"Yeah, no prob!" She said, swinging around and looping her arm around his. "So you said we can go anywhere, yeah?"

"Just about." Aven had no idea how she could just... lie to him, and keep a straight face. It was as if she didn't feel guilty. He couldn't help but to glance away from her.

"Great! I know eeeexactly where we can go."

"Oh? Do tell." His words came out a little less enthusiastic sounding than he'd intended.

"Yeah, it's this nice place over by the Lion Square."

The Lion Square was known for being expensive. Of course she would take advantage of his money...

"Mm, what kind of food do they serve?"

"All kinds of stuff, but I really like their soup."

 _Soup_? That didn't sound like something you'd rant about from an expensive restaurant. He raised an eyebrow at that. "...What kind of soup?"

"I mean, I like them all. But my favorite is their mushroom soup."

That certainly didn't _sound_ expensive. Rather odd that she would choose such a thing this time of year; It wasn't even remotely cold outside. He said nothing in response, nodding his head as they walked.

"What kind of soup do you like?" She chimed in, poking at his side a little with her elbow. She was obviously trying to get him to speak up, as he'd been silent for quite some time. 

He hadn't had anything of the sort in a good while. Besides the fact that he rarely ate much, most of his diet consisted of steamed vegetables, rice, and chicken. He was very ritualistic in his eating habits. "Mm, I think I like onion broth."

"That's good too." Now, she had begun to mirror his lack of enthusiasm. Obviously she'd been tipped off to his distress, which he figured would happen eventually. She separated herself from his arm, walking ahead.

They walked in silence for a bit, until she piped up again. "It's just right up here." Raising her arm, she pointed to a sign in the distance. Much like any tavern, the sign was made of wood, letters carved out and painted with gold lacquer. He couldn't quite read them until he got a bit closer. "The Bronze Pumpkin", it read.

A rather odd name, and the place looked... not fanciful at all. In fact, it looked like a _tavern_.

"I... don't know what I was expecting, honestly." He smiled idly, amused by her odd choice of place.

Claudia held the heavy wooden door open for him, "After you, babe."

 


End file.
